Jack/Jack Frost
Jack Frost is role-played by ShootingStar75. About him Jackson Overland "Jack" Frost is the main protagonist and an immortal supernatural being much like the Guardians. Unlike the others, however, he is a loner, the classic rebel without a cause, sarcastic and mischievous. As the manifestation of winter, Jack Frost is capable of manipulating ice and snow. He is the spirit of mischief and chaos personified, but when he discovers the purpose behind his powers, he will become a true Guardian, representing "Fun." Personality Jack Frost is a mischievous teenage hellion who has no interest in being bound by rules or obligations, and rather instead favors spreading his winter magic for the sake of the personal amusement of himself and children. Despite these traits, Jack is also gentle and generous. The source of Jack's anti-social behavior towards the Guardians and refusal to adhere to rules was mostly because of his frustration with the Man in the Moon never answering his questions about who he was or why he was created, and also because no human, child or adult, was able to see him for centuries for no one had believed in him. But as Jack spends time in the Guardians' company, each individual would have an effect on him that would change him from a mischief-making winter spirit to a full-fledged Guardian in his own right, as well a hero. It was his refusal to give up in the face of overwhelming odds that enabled him to help one child, Jamie Bennett, who keeps his beliefs in all of the Guardians as well as finally being able to see and believe in Jack Frost. Jack's desire to protect Jamie, as he once did his sister, helped him realize his center; Fun. Jack proudly accepted the duties and responsibilities as the Guardian of Fun. His purpose, is to spread the feelings of fun, joy, and happiness to bolster the faith children have in the Guardians. Even before he officially became a Guardian, Jack displayed some pride in what he does, particularly the Snow Days he makes for children to have fun. Powers and Abilities Jack is both the Guardian of Fun and the Spirit of Winter, surprisingly powerful and a cunning trickster. It's his job to make children have fun, while bringing joy and fun times with Winter and snow days, thereby making them happy and bolstering their faith in the Guardians. 'Winter Magic' As the Spirit of Winter, Jack commands snow, ice, frost, and later learned he can unleash energy bolts of ice, and he can easily freeze things over/solid with a mere wave of his staff. Originally, Jack channeled his Winter Magic through his staff, mistaking it to be the source of his power, when really it was just a conduit. Jack can conjure ice, snow, and frost from his mere presence, as well as freezing winds, snowballs, snowflakes, etc. Jack can even manifest images from frosted window panes, freeze water by walking on it, and conjure indoor snowfall, and of course, being the spirit of winter, he is not bothered by the cold. 'Flight' Jack is able to fly by riding the wind. He flies by floating like a snowflake, and propels himself with wind to fly faster. 'Magic of Fun' As the Guardian of Fun, Jack can bewitch others with feelings of fun, joy, and laughter with his snowballs or even his snowflakes. This was first seen when he hit Cupcake with a snowball, quelling her anger, and helping her have fun and become friends with Jamie and the other kids. 'Free running' Jack is a very skilled free runner and can quickly move across rooftops or even weave through traffic with uncanny speed and agility, as he safely directed Jamie on an epic sled-ride. 'Magic Staff' Jack has a magic staff with which he can control the elements of winter. Originally, he thought this staff was the source of his power, when really it was just a conduit for him to channel the magic of winter that had really been inside of him, seen when he repaired it through sheer force of will after Pitch snapped it in half. Trivia *His signature color is blue. *His signature shape is a hexagon, like a snowflake. *The legend of Jack Frost came from Norse mythology. His other names are Father Frost, Old Man Winter, and Jokul Frosti (Icicle Frost). *He caused a blizzard in '68 on Easter Sunday, resulting in Bunnymund holding a long-lasting grudge against him. *Jack has tried multiple times to break in to North's workshop, but he couldn't get past the Yetis; most likely the yeti known as Phil since Jack knows his name. *Jack was originally from early, early colonial times before he became a "Guardian." *According to the Rise of the Guardians app, Jack likes the beach - but only to have fun freezing waves. *Jack is the only Guardian to die before becoming a Guardian/Immortal. North, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy were chosen by the Man in the Moon, but they never experienced death. **However, he isn't the only Guardian to be resurrected, Sandy was killed by Pitch. *Jack is the only character who doesn't remember his past after being chosen as an immortal. *The character of Jack Frost has a striking resemblance to Nightlight one fact being they have similar personalities, both of them used a staff as weapon and they both have white hair. *According to an interview with Isla Fisher, Leonardo Di Caprio was originally Jack's voice actor before he dropped out. *Interesting to note that Jack Frost has special connection with Jamie Bennett and that Jamie resembles somewhat Jack Frost's sister. It is possible that Jamie is a descendant of his sister which might be the reason Jack felt drawn to Jamie. When Peter Ramsey, the director of ROTG, was asked about this, he answered: "Who knows…! It could be possible… One of my regrets is that we didn’t have more screen time in the movie to flesh things out a bit more. Is there a bigger connection between Jamie and Jack? Yeah, that could be a definite possibility, that there’s some kind of lineage connection like that. It’s one of those movie mysteries." Quotes *Darkness. That's first thing I remember. It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared. But then...﻿ then I saw the Moon. It was so big, and it was so bright. It seemed to, chase the darkness away. And when it did... I wasn't scared anymore. Why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I've never known, and a part of me wonders if I ever will. Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10402.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-7815.jpg|Jack in the past and his sister Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-5728.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-5131.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-2502.jpg 12978977.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-3667.jpg Jack Pitch Shannon Tindle 02.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-1200.jpg Jack Pitch Shannon Tindle.jpg Jack Frost concept art by Jayee Borcar.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-109.jpg 1040640 516520281735856 1983238862 o.jpg 1016464-academy-present-art-illustration-june-4.jpg JackFrost5.PNG|Jack's staff JackFrost4.jpg JackFrost3.jpg JackFrost2.jpg JackFrost1.jpg JackFrost6.png JackAndBabyTooth1.png|Jack Frost and Baby Tooth Jack 22.png Jack 23.jpg Jack 24.jpg|Fixing the staff Jack 25.jpg Jack 26.jpg Jack 27.jpg Jack 28.jpg Jack 29.jpg Jack 30.jpg Jack 31.jpg Jack 32.jpg Jack 33.jpg Jack 34.jpg Jack 35.jpg Jack 36.jpg Jack 37.jpg Jack 38.jpg|Jack's ice powers Jack 39.jpg Jack 40.jpg Jack 41.jpg Jack 42.jpg Jack 43.jpg Jack 44.PNG Jack 45.jpg Jack's center.jpg Jack Concept Art.jpg Jack Concept Art2.jpg Jack Concept Art3.jpg Jack Concept Art4.jpg JF.jpg Jack Hopeful.png Jack Smexy.png Jack Frost Photo2.png Jack Frost Photo.png JackFrostPic.png Jack Frost in azaleasdolls.jpg|Jack's look in azaleasdolls.com Jack 59 (1).gif Jack 59 (1).jpeg Jack 59 (1).jpg Jack 59 (1).png Jack 59 (2).jpg Jack 59 (2).png Jack 59 (3).jpg Jack 59 (3).png Jack 59 (4).png Jack 59 (5).jpg Jack 59 (5).png Jack 59 (6).png Jack 59 (7).jpg Jack 59 (7).png Jack 59 (8).jpg Jack 59 (9).jpg Jack 59 (10).jpg Jack 59 (11).jpg Jack 59 (12).jpg Jack 59 (13).jpg Jack 59 (14).jpg Jack 59 (15).jpg Jack 59 (16).jpg Jack 59 (17).jpg Jack 59 (18).jpg Jack 59 (19).jpg Jack 59 (20).jpg Jack 59 (21).jpg Jack 59 (22).jpg Jack 59 (23).jpg Jack 59 (24).jpg Jack 59 (25).jpg Jack 59 (26).jpg Jack 59 (27).jpg Jack 59 (28).jpg Jack 59 (29).jpg Jack 59 (30).jpg Jack 59 (31).jpg Jack 59 (32).jpg Jack 59 (34).jpg Jack 59 (35).jpg Jack 59 (37).jpg Jack 59.jpg *''(North, Bunny and Sandy are taking Jack to Tooth's palace)'' I told you I'm not going with you guys. There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety, old... sleigh. (sees North's impressive sleigh) Okay. One ride, but that's it. *Oh, and this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo... what are you? *'Bunnymund': Jack Frost Hello, mate. Been a long time. Blizzard of '68, I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it? Jack: You're not still mad about that, are ya? Bunnymund: Yes, but this is about something else. *"I thought the elves made the elves made the toys! *"Afraid? I'm not afraid of you." (to Pitch) *"My name is Jack Frost, and I'm a guardian. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so. So If the moon tells you something...Believe it. The Big Four Jack Frost is one of the characters in a fan-made group: The Big Four (also known as Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons on sites such as Tumblr, DeviantArt, and YouTube). Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida have to save the world from the four villains: Pitch Black, Mother Gothel, Mord'ue, and the Red Death. Category:Guardians Category:Guardians of Childhood